Wireless Sensor Networks (WSNs) are used in various application areas, including industrial process monitoring and control, environment and habitat monitoring, traffic control, building automation, healthcare applications, etc. Communication between a main node (“coordinator”) of the WSN and nodes in the WSN is typically effectuated through the use of time synchronized channel hopping (TSCH) or coordinated sampled listening (CSL). In TSCH, communication in the WSN is effectuated utilizing slots consisting of instances of time intervals at different frequency channels. In CSL, communication in the WSN is effectuated by the coordinator transmitting a wake up sequence to the nodes which utilize periodic channel sampling to listen to the wake up sequence.
As wireless technologies proliferate, wireless devices incorporate systems based on a multiplicity of different wireless standards. For example, a WSN can accommodate a network based on the IEEE 802.15.4e standard, a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), such as network based on the IEEE 802.11 standard, and a wireless personal area network (“WPAN”) (e.g., a BLUETOOTH network). Some of the various wireless standards adopted for use in wireless sensor devices use adjacent and/or overlapping portions of the wireless spectrum. For example, WSNs, BLUETOOTH networks, and IEEE 802.11b/g/n networks utilize the 2.4-2.5 gigahertz band.